


Was Only a Bet

by DingleDong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, From Sex to Love, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nook, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Public Sex, Secret Crush, Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, double bulge, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DingleDong/pseuds/DingleDong
Summary: This is AU. The trolls are on Earth and use/try to use human words. No Sburb.Aradia bets Sollux that he can't make Karkat fall in love with him but the only thing Sollux didn't expect is falling in love with him instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Solkat is my OTP so don't worry... Won't make this full on horrible.

Captors POV

Your best friend dragged you to hers because apparently she has exciting news "why did you drag me to yourth AA?" You say with boredom obvious in your tone. "Look at this" Aradia held up a invatation for a party. You grab the piece of paper from her hands and scan it "Ampora is having a thity party?" She shakes her head viciously "yes! And we are going to go" she grins. "Fuck no" you stand up trying to walk to the door until hands grab your arm "come on Sollux, you might hook up with someone?" AA says almost mockingly. You shake your head and shrug, it's true that you haven't been with anyone since FF. "If I agree to go will you thtop bruithing my arm?" You pat her head starting to grin a little. She bounces on her toes, happy that she got you to say yes. "When is thith party anyway?" You check over the invitation again "Mm tonight" she laughs at your face that had a look of disbelief. "Tonight?!" You are so unprepared for this, you never go to parties since you spend your whole life on your computer. "You'll be fine and you look handsome already. Relax" she laughs at you again. "Ugh AA" you were annoyed because you've had no wash today, you only put a black t-shirt and grey skinny jeans on to go to Aradias house... You must stink.. At least you had your red and blue tinted glasses to hide some of your dirty face. "I'm serious! You look fine" she removes some hair from her face and smiles at you as you examin yourself in a nearby mirror. "Eathy for you to thay, you've had a wath today and you probably have your outfit picked out" she pats her chin with a finger like she's in deep thought "Yup!" She laughs at you again before she pushes you towards her bathroom "Go wash up then" she laughs as she pushes you.

**IN THE BATHROOM**

You remove you clothes and turn on the shower. You flinch at the freezing water pouring down. You step in, ignoring the cold. You play with the nob of the shower to try and make the water pleasantly warm... Instead scolding water slaps your back. You hiss at the heat, you try and ignore it for the sake of cleaning yourself.

When you are finished you step out into the freezing bathroom, well it's freezing compared to the painfully hot shower you had. You walk up to the bathroom mirror to wash your teeth with only mouthwash, well you don't have your own toothbrush here. As soon as you see yourself I'm the mirror you swear "Fuck, I'm ath red bath AAs lipthick" you open a cupboard and shuffle everything until you find some body cream hoping it will help with the burns, it does. Your skin looks more grey than red now, you sign in relief. You grab the mouthwash and let half of the bottles contents in your mouth, it makes you gag a bit with how strong it was but you need to look and smell as fresh as you can if you are planning on "hooking up" with someone. You spit the liquid out if your mouth and huff in your hand "breath smellth good enough" you grab your clothes and throw them back on. 

Aradia is waiting for you outside of the bathroom door, she's got a devilish grin painted on her face. "Whath with that look?" You ask raising an eyebrow. "Found out that Karkats gonna be there" her grin gets bigger. "Tho?" You are very confused right now.. What about KK? 

"You know how Eridan likes him and all? Well you know what would be funny?" She blabbers on, that grin not leaving her face.

"What would be funny?" 

"Well... I think you should ask him to hook up right in front of ED" she laughs a bit, probably laughing at your grossed out expression.

"What? I'm not sleeping with KK!" You cross your arms in a way to prove your point.

"You too cluckbeast?" She wiggles her eyebrows as she says the word 'cluckbeast'

"Ha no, I'm not too chicken" 

"Let's make a bet then. Ask Karkat out and you'll get your nudes back, but! If you don't then I'll give them to all our friends! I'll put the pictures on t-shirts" she giggles

"My nudeth?" You were very worried about this.

"You forgot to turn your webcam off and I took screenshots" she laughs again

You slap yourself in the face, how could you be so careless?! "Alright deal, just destroy them! You knowhow insecure I am"

"Of course I'll destroy them... After you've done this" she grins 

You gulp and nod in agreement.


	2. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat

You and AA have now arrived to the party at exactly 12am. There are already drunk trolls and humans everywhere! The music that was being played was awful cheesy Pop music, fan-fucking-tastic. Aradia almost pushes you over while trying to shove you into the hive... House. "Let's go find Karkat" she says while shoving you.  
"If we mutht" annoyance in your voice, it makes AA flinch a bit but you give off a jokingly laugh which ralaxes her.  
"We'll need Eridan too! If this is going to work"  
You groan loudly at that which makes Aradia laugh at you. "All for shits and giggles Sol"  
You both make it into the house. You scan the place. You see Vriska, Gamzee and even Nepeta but no Karkles.   
Aradia slaps your back, you turn to her with a 'what the fuck' kind of expression. "Let's check the kitchen" she points her thumb towards the door of the human... Kitchen.  
"Thure" 

Sure enough, in the kitchen there was Karkat and Eridan. Karkat had his head buried in the fridge while Eridan was trying to flirt with him... Trying.  
"So Kar, anyone ever tell you that you have the cutest nose?" Eridan looked at Karkats ass while saying that and it made you cringe. "Anyone tell you that you smell of fish? Now fuck off" Karkat responded while grabbing some mini chocolate donuts and chewing one.

Aradia shook you a bit before whispering "do it"  
You sigh and walk over to where the two grub fuckers were. You close the fridge door and lean on it just above KK. He was so short, he was about 5'3 while you were 5'10.  
Karkat looks up with a angry and confused expression while Eridan looks at you with a annoyed one.  
"Hey KK, I was wondering if... Um, uuuh"  
"What? Spit it out or go away" his eyebrows twitch in displeasure, he hates when people taller than him lean over him.  
"Well I wanted to know if you want to go out? We can thtart off by going upstairth" You try and look hot by licking your lips but it fails. You are so uncomfortable right now.

You have never seen Karkat blush so hard. Eridan has a pissed of expression, he grabs Karkats arm and drags KKs body to his "or you can come up wwith me?" 

Karkat pushes Eridan off and looks at you with an angry expression. You were sure he'd reject you too.  
"sure" he blushes hard and crosses his arms.  
"W-what?" Did you hear him right? He said yes?! Well technically it was 'sure' but whatever, same thing.

"I said 'sure' fuckass" he does quotations with his fingers when he said 'sure'  
Before you knew it Karkat was dragging you out the kitchen, the donuts placed on the counter, long forgotten. Oh dear... What have you gotten yourself into?


	3. The Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was literally half asleep when I wrote this so I apologise.
> 
> I need practice with sexual scenes... Sorry! Only used to writing horror stories.

**Narrator POV...**

 

Sollux couldn't believe it. Karkat was suppose to reject his faking ass but Karkat said yes instead. Shit Sollux was doomed, he didn't know what to do.

Awkwardness was the only word to describe this scene. Karkat and Sollux were sat on Eridan's stupid king sized purple bed. Karkat was quietly humming to himself while Sollux watched him "you know KK, we don't have to do thith"  
"No!" Karkats outburst made the yellow blooded troll jump. "I uh want to, I mean... When you said all that, you know back in the kitchen.. Does that mean you want to date me?" Karkat ask nervously, it didn't even sound like Karkat.  
"Yes" Sollux says quietly, almost feeling guilty.  
Karkat smiles but only for a short while before having a grumpy expression again.  
Sollux cursed Aradia for her blackmailing skills and forcing him into doing this.  
Karkat grabbed Sollux's hand and started leaning towards his lips. Sollux panicked, of course he's done this before but what was happening right now is fake and that made Sollux feel so bad. If he didn't do this then nudes will be sent to everyone, even Karkat... Oh the joy

Karkats lips reached his lips while he was deep in thought. Sollux jumped at the contact, he kept his eyes open until he felt Karkats tongue wipe against his lips. Sollux quickly closed his eyes and opened his mouth enough to let Karkat in. Karkats lips were so soft, Sollux was surprised.. He would of though that the angry crabby boys lips would of been rough but they were the complete opposite. Sollux grabbed Karkats head pulling him closer. Karkat moaned into the kiss which made Sollux's bulge twitch.

Karkat had to shove Sollux off of his fragile body because he was too out of breath to finish playing tongue wars. "Um do you want to take my shirt off?" Karkat sounded nervous but covered it up with a grumpy face. Sollux nodded his head, he grabbed the hem of Karkats shirt and pulled it up teasingly slowely over his head.

Karkat wasn't chubby but he wasn't as skinny as Sollux either, he did keep in shape since he always played with those sickles of his. Sollux may not be in love with Karkat but God did he want him right now. "What? Stop staring you fucking fuckass" Karkats voice was harsh and nervous, he looked away when he noticed Sol's travelling eyes.

"Thorry" Sollux reached out and touched Karkats heated skin "You're so soft KK" Sollux purred  
Sol leaned in slightly to suck on Karkats neck, a boost of confidence after seeing KK shirtless.  
Karkat moaned while Sollux left little love bites everywhere.  
"Ah Sollux" Karkat groaned trying to pull off the other trolls t-shirt. Sollux stopped and pulled it off himself "better KK?"

"Mmhm" Karkat agreed, still blushing. Karkat reached for Solluxs zipper on his jeans, Sollux had to grab his hand to stop. "Sorry, too fast?" Karkat removed his hands and placed them in his own lap. "No, it's jutht. You firtht" Like Sollux had said, he was very insecure.. He was so skinny, no matter how much he ate, he just couldn't gain weight... He was in fact all skin and bones.

Karkat grabbed Sollux's hand and pulled it towards his own zipper. Sollux turned yellow at the suggestion but gripped KK's zip down anyway. Karkat had to wiggle out of his own jeans. "Now you" Karkat sounded very impatient.  
"KK, I jutht want to thay.. You may be dithturbed by my junk" this was another thing Sollux hated about himself, unlike normal trolls he had two bulges, both 6 inches each...  
"I won't judge" is all KarKat said before he shoved Sollux's jeans and boxers down in one clean motion.  
Karkat stared in wonder as he saw the two bulges wiggling and wrapping themselves around each other.

"HOLY FUCK! YOU HAVE TWO?"

"Yeth"

"I hope you're not planning on putting both in Captor, that's if we decide to go all the way now..."

"No"

Karkat leaned forward, grabbing both. He examined them before shoving one in his mouth "KK, you don't have to"  
"Shut up you nookstain" Karkat said with a mouth full of bulge.

Sollux couldn't help but enjoy himself. Karkat was a pro at this, Sollux began to wonder if he's done it before.  
Karkat used his hand to jerk Captors other bulge, KK quietly humming to himself sending vibrations down the shaft that was wedged in between his grey lips.  
Sollux was a moaning mess at this point, he moved his hips up and down trying to shove himself down Karkats throat further. Maybe this bet wouldn't be so bad after all, Karkat seem to like him enough.

"KK, thtop" Sollux was dangerously close and they only just started.  
Karkat quickly got off of Sollux and looked him in the eyes "did I do something wrong?!"

" Uh no, ith jutht" Sollux didn't know how to complete his sentence, he was too in the mood for Karkat to stop but he felt too guilty to go further. Karkat gave off a shrug and continued, acting as if he didn't see Sollux's thoughtful face.

"Ngh" Sollux blushed bright yellow as Karkat sucked the wiggling bulge harder. Karkat pulled his mouth off the bulge with a wet pop. "I'll finish here and then I'll let you go home to think of how fast you want this relationship to go, deal?" 

Sollux said nothing, he was too busy looking into Karkats lust filled candy red eyes. His mouth hanging open a little.

"Deal" Karkat repeated.

"Deal"

As soon as Sollux said those words Karkats mouth once again attached to one of the bulges. Sollux gripped the red blooded trolls black shaggy hair, warning him that he was close which of course made Karkat suck harder. 

Sollux couldn't hold it anymore, he came with a 'manly' screech. Yellow genetic material splashing all over Karkats face.

"You..look.. Cute in yellow" Sollux panted out after recovering from his high.

"Oh fuck you Captor"

"Not right now"

Karkat got up to leave but Sollux pulled him back onto the bed. Karkat made a "oof" noise as he was yanked back down.

"I thought you wanted to go home after this, you know to think?" Karkat questioned.

Karkat was purring at the cuddling while Sollux was confused at why he wanted to snuggle with KK.

"I think we thould retht right now" 

"Okay" 

Sollux was very confused but a bets a bet, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha steamy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones going to be short.  
> Also I've been busy with work, college and life.

2nd person Sollux.

You were woken by a slap to the face. You quickly looked to your left and noticed a still sleeping KK tossing around. The memories of last night rushed back into your thinkpan and surprisingly you weren't screaming with disgust.

You sit up and rub your head, you glance down at Karkat again "you look tho calm... Leth of a annoyance" you whisper so you don't disturb the sleeping boy.r /> You remember where you are and jump out of the purple covered bed with a annoyed sign.

You and Karkat are still at Eridans house... In his bedroom... The bedroom that Karkat and you did prevented acts in...sleeping together in Eridans bed that he sucked you off in...also, you asked Karkat to be your 'smol bean' boyfriend.

You groan in annoyance and defeat. You gather your clothes and put them on before making your way downstairs, leaving Karkat to sleep in peace.

"Hey fithh face" you shout when you see ED sitting at his dinner table drinking coffee. "Wwhat Sol" he asks while taking a sip of his hot cuppa.

"KK is thtill thleeping, if he athkth can you tell him I'm home or thomthing?" You make your way to Eridan's front door. You needed to talk to AA and quick.

"Wwhy should I?" He says mockingly, it pissed you off a bit but only a little.

"Because I thaid tho" 

"Na"

"Fine, tell him what ever" you open the door but froze when he waddled up right behind you.

"I'll tell him that he wwas only a fling to you" he gave you an evil smile, you wish you could knock it right off his stupid face.

"He'll never speak to me again" you growled at him.

"Exactly" Eridan flicks your nose mockingly.

"What do you want" you sign, he's up to something!

"Nothin' just break up wwith him, Aradia told me about this bet" his grin widened, you were stuck.

"But-"

"But nothin' Sol" 

"What if I grab Karkat right now and leave with him?"

"Then fair enough" Eridan shrugs but he still wore that stupid as fuck grin.

Really? Just fair enough? You scramble back to the stairs and huff. Carrying a sleeping Karkitty back to your place is going to be awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you... Short  
> Now imma sleep


End file.
